The Legend Of Zelda: The Warrior Of Time
by Shorty-IV
Summary: The story of the Ocarina of Time. And the hero who used it. Chapter 1 finally finished! (R: Rating for violence and stuff in later chapters)
1. Prologue

I assume I have to write this stuff: I don't own Zelda or any of it's Characters, Nintendo does. Don't know what the Ocarina of Time is? Buy the game, you won't be dissapointed.  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Warrior of Time: Prologue  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Fire. There again, a symbol or a premonition? Whichever it burns. Everything alight, the grass, the grass is on fire.  
  
There is the castle, how do I know that word. Castle.  
  
Screams, pain, fear, death.  
  
Drawn closer still, I know what is next.  
  
The drawbridge, it lowers. Something is in the distance, I can see into the town, a white creature, three heads? No a horse, of course, I remember now.  
  
A second, that's all it is. A glimpse, a peek, but the beauty is like radiation. A princess. Soaked from head to toe, blood leaking through the torn, wet robe, but incredible none the less. And a second person, man or woman? They're gone, which way?  
  
Then the darkness makes itself known, in the form of a man, creating shivers down the spine. Eyes lock, they are cold. Who is the man.  
  
The death, the pain, the fear. It comes from this figure.  
  
Does he speak?  
  
The flash comes again, as strong as the previous night. Pain sears through the body, down the arm, something glows on my hand.  
  
But the dream is over again.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 is up... but incomplete...  
  
Thanks must go to Cheri Belle for my first review, it helps to get something positive to start off with, thanks a lot :) 


	2. A Hero Wakes

Hey! The chapter is completed finally! There will be plenty of action next chapter, so don't flame.  
  
Nintendo=Zelda  
Me=Nothing okay?  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Gerudo King had an immeasurably great power, that even the Kokiri underestimated.   
  
The great protector of the Kokiri was an unexpected form, it has long been a rumour among the Kokiri that   
he was once a wizard, whose spirit was somehow trapped within the Deku tree he was confined to. This had not been proven, nor, for that matter, had the fact that true wizards had ever really existed at all.  
Whatever the truth may be, it is undeniably true that the guardian of the Kokiri Forest, including its   
inhabitants was, very much, a tree. However it was also true that he ha a soul, and a noble one at that. His roots were his own boundaries. He was, and still is, in a clearing of the Kokiri Forest, with only one path leading towards him.   
Like the surrounding environment the Great Deku Tree was strong rooted and leafy brown in colour, with immense   
branches breaching the top quarter of his trunk. There were, however, two major differences between this Deku tree and the trees around him. Firstly, this tree was at least one hundred times as wide and ten times as tall as the surrounding trees, with roots taller than the average height Kokiri.  
Secondly, and far more noticibly, this particular tree had a face. It wasn't exactly a Kokiri face, but all the   
features were there, mouth, nose, eyes, although how he saw out of those was an unanswerable, not to mention   
unaskable question.  
When the Great Deku Tree spoke, he did so in an astuonding voice which was both calm and empowering at   
the same time, and which clearly was not coming from the mouth, which never opened. Something of late was not   
quite how it should have been, as though the Great Deku Tree thought his time was coming to an end. Late one cold morning he was speaking to an inconceivably small creature, by the name of Navi, who was emmiting the strangest of an almost unnatural light blue glow. She also happened to be a fairy.   
They were being observed from a distance by the nearby villages "head Kokiri" Mido, who had to stop   
people from wandering aimlessly to the Great Deku Tree, due to the dangerous Deku Baba plants. As he watched   
Navi suddenly retreated hastily as though an order had been laid down that she was to carry out. The young fairy   
raced through the dense area of the forest that led to the Kokiri Village, dodging the Babas but still gaining speed as though there was a mission to accomplish.   
The Kokiri village was a fantastic acheivement, considering it was apparently inhabited solely by Kokiri   
childeren and their fairies. Bridges traversed overhead, spanning like a Skulltula web in every available direction,   
leading from tree trunk to tree trunk. Clearly they were not simply tree trunks though, but homes. Expertly hollowed out and imaginatively furnished.  
Navi swooped under a walkway with grace and precision, slightly skimming the water in a stream with her   
wings. Dala, who was sat on a ledge above the village shop, tried to shout a greeting to Navi, but it was never   
caught, she was flying so fast. Then she spotted the tree she was looking for, with some childish and crude carvings at the base of the trunk. That was where the child with no fairy lived.  
Link lay on his bed beside the rooms only window, even this late in the morning, Link was still asleep, and a   
restless sleep it was too. He was shivering and shaking his head around. Navi flew in through the window and landed on the boys back.  
"How could such a lazy boy be so important?" she thought, shaking her head.  
"Hey!" She shouted, her voice was suprisingly loud considering her size, "Hey, Link! Wake up!"  
Link sat up instantaneously. The dream! It had come again, even clearer this time. But was it a dream? Link   
felt tired, couldn't see. Where was he?? He took a look around. Wood, a lot of it, outside... grass, table, window, bed, fairy. The forest. He was home.  
  
Wait a minute, fairy?  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Navi!"  
That voice, it had been in the dream, wait, maybe it had just woken him up.  
"You don't talk a lot, huh? The silent type."  
"Well, like I said, I'm Navi, and I am to be your partner! Looking forward to working with you. Link took this in slowly, he had always wanted a fairy, if just to fit in, and this was so sudden... he struggled for an intelligent response  
"Uh, I'm... sorry" was all Link could manage. Navi took just one moment to take a look at the boy. He was   
the same height and looked a lot like the rest of the Kokiri. She had seen him before, and had often wondered why he did not have his own guardian fairy, but had never spoken to him. After all these years, she wondered why. He didn't really look like anything amazing, although there was something about him, something she couldn't quite place.  
He was dressed in the typical Kokiri ensemble of green. A pointed hat that drooped behind him, a green   
tunic and a little leather belt across his chest to keep money and other small items in. As well as a particularly fine pair of brown Kokiri boots beside the bed. Suddenly she remembered why she was there.  
"Come on Link wakey wakey! You've been summoned!" She stressed.  
"Summoned?" Link mumbled groggily, "By who?" If this was a prank he was going back to bed.  
"By whom?" Navi repeated, almost sarcastically, "By the Great Deku Tree himself!"  
That woke Link up. He jumped to his feet, adjusted his scruffy blonde hair and put on his cap. He half jumped into his shoes and grabbed his belt.  
"Come on, lets get going Link!" Navi called out as she zipped through the door. Link decided to put on his   
belt on the way out out, but had to rethink this when he remembered he lived up a ladder.  
He half flew down the ladder after Navi, who stopped to fly around his head after he had caught up. He was   
confused for a second, and forgot which way he was going, which is when he collided with Saria. Link stood up, his   
face flustered, and and swung out his hand instinctively to catch her before she hit the floor. "I'm so sorry!" he managed to get out, "I wasn't looking where I was going...". He pulled her up and glanced her over for the thousandth time.  
Saria was very short even for a Kokiri ,as was Link for that matter, but neither of them stood out from their friends. If anything was to create any kind of a contrast it would be Saria's hair. Only the most amazing pricesses had ever had such an incredible shade of leafy, jade green hair, except of course in Hyrules mythical stories, of minotours, alternate dimensions, masks and a Goddess called Farore.   
"Yahoo!" Saria shouted, almost stupidly. "Hey! Hi Link!" This was a good example of something Link had always admired in Saria, she could never get you down. He had seconds ago nearly knocked her to the floor, and she was ready to forgive and forget. "Wow a fairy!" She smiled energetically, "That's great Link, finally, a fairy came to you!"  
"She sure did," Link said, he couldn't help but be happy in Saria's presence, she really set the mood and it was always positive. All anticipation and thoughts of the previous nights dreams had vanished. "Her name is Navi," he said, "I just woke up to meet her!" Navi wanted to point out that she had a tongue of her own, no matter how small, but she let him have this one. He was going to have to learn how to work as a partner though.  
"Wow! That's great news," Saria responded, with a laugh, "I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri Link!"  
Link told Saria the circumstances of Navi's arrival, he had a feeling that it was very important.  
"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here! Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"  
Link acknowledged this with a nod, and ran up the path from his tree, leapt a small fence and landed at the base of the village's beautiful, calm waterfall. He leapt accross the small pool via three large Kokiri-made stepping stones. As he did so he spotted a tiny blue jewel. 5 rupees! This he quickly pocketed. He did not buy a lot from the forest's shop, as he knew most of it's products were available from the woods to the south, but still, it was much easier, if you had the rupees, to pick up a Deku shield from the shop for a reasonable Forty rupees.  
The forests to the south were mostly avoided, as the majority of the Kokiri were scared to venture into them, there was only one way in past a solid wall of trees which was impossible to pass through, this was their nature, not to let people in or out, a barrier in a way, put up by the Great Deku Tree, and that one way was through a giant hollowed out log. Once you were through this, you were met with many misleading paths, very easy to get lost in, hence the woods' given name "The Lost Woods". Despite this, Link had a great deal of courage, and was never worried by the Kokiri's stories of the woods being inhabited by strange bony warriors known as Stalfos. He did of course like to take a Deku shield with him, but his last one had been burnt to a cinder by a Fire Keese, a stupid species of the red eyed, winged rodents, who seemed to think that setting themselves on fire was the bes way to scare people.  
Link had a slightly larger red rupee in his wallet already, which alone was worth twenty rupees, but he didn't have time to go shopping right now. He started walking to the clearing where the Deku tree resided. It was quite a way down the long winding path, but he didn't get lost, as he kept the stream on his left hand side, and noted the landmarks he recognised. When he got to the tree where Mido lived, he knew it wasn't much further, so he sprinted the rest of the way.  
He finally reached the boundary of the village, where Mido stood guarding the way to the Great Deku Tree.   
"Where did you rush off to in such a hurry?" Mido asked importantly. "It can't have been as serious as you were making out, or the Great Deku Tree would have told Mido all about it! So he would!"  
Link would like to say that he was a great Kokiri, that there was no Kokiri that he didn't like, that he got on well with everyone, unfortunately, Mido was the one exception. He was an annoying, pompous, freckly, ginger haired and strangely dressed Kokiri, who seemed to think he was above everyone else.  
"Let us through Mido," Navi shouted "this is very important, we must see the Great Deku Tree."  
"Huh, why should I let you through, the boy with no fairy and.... um.... his fairy," Mido responded, in his usual stupid way, full of attempted authority. "Look, I don't know why you've got a fairy, or why Saria and the Great Deku Tree seem to like you so much, but there is no way you're coming through here without a shield, and at least some sort of weapon."  
Link knew there was no use in arguing, as it was the rule, the are around there was very dangerous for a Kokiri, full of Deku Babas, and other poisonous creatures. Link started to head back to the shop, maybe he could sell somthing to buy a shield. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to get a weapon from. Navi, however knew just the place, and it would be the first test of their partnership, and Links courage in danger.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
OK.... finally got this chapter all finished! Don't expect the next one TOO soon, I've got a lot of exams coming up... oh yeah thanks Fragdemon, I forgot about that... I guess it's an R because, well, the death of Queen Gohma is gonna be pretty sick written in graphic detail - uh, if I ever get there. Also flame me about Saria sounding really dumb if you want, but I took those words straight out of the game, and I don't think I'll be doing that again.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Adventure Begins (Tentative and Unoriginal title) coming soon... 


End file.
